Second Kiss
by allwaswell23
Summary: Ron and Hermione share their second kiss the day after the battle. "This was their second chance at life, at each other.  This was their second kiss." Takes place right after the final battle until Hermione leaves to finish her education.
1. ONE

Hermione had the best night's sleep of her life. She slept so deeply she couldn't remember sleeping. After leaving Dumbledore's Office, she, Ron, and Harry and returned to Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady's portrait had been ripped in two so the tower was no longer password protected. In some strange way that made Hermione feel better. There were people of every age talking and sleeping in the common room. Hermione was so mentally exhausted she couldn't register any of their faces. Ron's hand never left hers as he followed Harry to the vacant boys' dorm and into their old bedroom. Climbing into Ron's bed was done without talking or thinking. She felt Ron's arms wrap around her tightly and as she drifted to sleep one unfamiliar feeling overwhelmed her senses: safety.

The following morning the trio approached the remaining Weasley family in the infirmary. It was the first time they had collectively gathered since the battle in the Great Hall the night before. Hermione felt Ron crushing her hand in his as they came near. The family seemed to be an eerie shell of what it once was. Nobody really talked, only murmured and the only sounds louder than a whisper was when someone started crying again. Hermione caught glimpses of Fred's body resting peacefully on a hospital bed. Unable to take in the sight, she focused her eyes anywhere else in the large, crowded room. There were bodies in every bed and more beds than Hermione had ever seen in the infirmary before. A quick mental math equation told her there were dozens of dead around her. She did her best to keep standing, keep breathing. Ron dropped Hermione's hand to embrace his mother. She could hardly watch. Mrs. Weasley grabbed at her son with such fervor, as if he too would die if she let him go. Together they sobbed. Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ginny reunited for the first time desperately hugging and whispering. She didn't want to interrupt their moment but she needed someone. She felt overwhelmed by raw emotion and she might be sick if she continued to see Ron suffering so openly. Hermione reached instinctively for the couple and Harry allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

Ron finally pulled away from his mother and Hermione watched as he approached Fred's lifeless form. She held an impossible breath, begging herself to look away. She couldn't.

Hermione watched Ron's brain struggling to comprehend what he was seeing. His hands went into his fiery hair as tears flowed down his face. His body fought between wanting to turn and flee and never wanting to leave. Hermione heard him cursing and watched as he wiped dazedly at his face. He dropped to his knees, unsure if they would be able to bear his weight and struggled against the bed to lift himself. Hermione's felt her stomach turn at the sight of Ron's pain and was thankful that her vision was suddenly obstructed by a muted, red t-shirt standing in front of her. She looked up to see George's dry, puffy face, having no tears left to cry. It was an odd moment, to see George so alive. It was like seeing Fred again. He motioned for her embrace and she threw herself into his arms. For some reason Hermione took notice that George was much taller than Ron was, and lankier too. She had never thought about that before. Everyone thought the Weasley kids were all so alike because of their hair, as if Mrs. Weasley gave birth to a litter of identical people. But they were all so different. Different lives, different paths, different talents, different bodies, and different souls. It was in this moment that Hermione knew everyone would be fine. Fred was gone but eight Weasley souls remained. They were hurt souls but they would survive.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered, not even sure George could hear her. If he did, he didn't respond. George had probably heard those words so much they no longer held meaning. Hermione felt him lift his arm and Ginny tucked herself beneath it next to her. Together, the three swayed and sniffled, waiting for whatever was to happen next.

It seemed hours had passed before Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and addressed the group. "Right. Kids, we are going to need your help. Boys we need to begin to clean up the rubble. Hermione, Ginny, could you head back to the tower and see to it that all your things," he motioned to Harry and Ron as well, "are gathered and sent to the burrow?" They nodded and Fred released them to talk with Charlie, who had arrived sometime in the night.

Mrs. Weasley chimed in, her voice sounding deeper and older than Hermione had ever heard it before. "When you're finished, dears, come find me and we'll head to the Great Hall to help organize medical tonics." Hermione was glad to have a task, something to do besides waiting for something to do. She took a last glance at Ron, surrounded by his brothers and Harry, discussing a plan of attack. His eyes met hers and she offered him a weak smile before turning to follow Ginny.

"Hermione!" She felt her knees quiver at Ron's voice and turned back instantly. He jogged to her, wearing a panicked expression that said _'what the hell do you think you're doing?'_

She looked into his glassy, red eyes and waited for him to speak. Instead he reached his hand to her cheek and pulled her toward him, pressing his lips to hers for a quick but solid kiss. She was taken aback that Ron would be so forward in front of his entire family. But none of that mattered anymore; they didn't have to suppress their feelings from anyone. This was their second chance at life, at each other. This was their second kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers and spoke through closed eyes, as if they were the only two people in the room. "I promise to kiss you properly after…well, after this is all sorted and settled." He pulled back to look into her eyes. Hermione saw so much love in them, but his eyebrows were furrowed in concern. He was worried. Did he think she regretted their first kiss? Was he unsure if she was willing to stand by him through the coming days?

Hermione lifted a determined hand to his neck, raking her fingers into his hair. She had no idea what to say, she had no idea how to form words. She could only hope that this moment was enough to reassure him of her feelings. Hermione smiled and nodded, feeling the excitement building already for what their next kiss would be like.

Reluctantly she took a step back and nearly toppled from the sensation. For the first time in her life Hermione felt weighted by physical separation, almost as if she was leaving a part of her behind with him. They belonged to each other now. Although they would only be apart for a short time, Hermione knew in that moment that she needed to be close to Ron. She had always _wanted_ to be close to him, but now she _needed_ to be close to him, forever. As she looked at Ron she saw herself, her future, her life. She looked at Ron and saw everything to look forward to. She looked at Ron until Ginny's hand pulled her out of the infirmary.


	2. TWO

**Chapter two**

There had been several kisses over the days that followed although both knew none had been the kiss Ron had promised her; that moment had yet to arrive. Friends and family, colleagues, classmates, and customers gathered on a bright, blustery day for Fred's funeral. Ron stood with his siblings as people flooded through the small gate at the burrow's entrance. He nodded silently as each offered their condolences, but hardly spoke.

Hermione thought that this moment must surely be what one feel's during a Dementor's Kiss. This room full of people who were stunned and saddened to the core and still recovering from a war that would be forever engrained in history. The mood was physically pressing down upon her, like somebody cast some type of gravity boosting spell. However, there were hundreds and hundreds of wizards and witches here today, all of whom had been touched by Fred or the Weasley family over the years. They had gathered out of love and support of Ron's family. She knew he was too distraught to understand at the moment, but one day he would see. Hermione and Harry joined the end of the line when it began to thin out. She hugged every Weasley with all her might. Last came Ron, and Hermione waited for him to react first. He pulled her into him with crushing force. He buried his face into her collar bone and they stood together, the last few people simply passing them by to take their seats.

George had managed to summon otherworldly poise to deliver the most moving memoriam Hermione had ever heard. While George spoke, Ron had enveloped her small frame with his arms. They felt heavy on top of her, as if he had stopped trying to keep himself upright. She felt his lips pressing to her forehead several times, an anguished response to a goodbye he couldn't bear to give. Mr. Weasley rose last to address the group of supporters, and Ron, suddenly aware that it was all coming to an end, became rigid in Hermione's embrace. She felt his chest expand and capture air for far too long a time, as if he had forgotten how to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his lips on her temple for a small, bittersweet eternity. An hour later Fred was buried in the scenic family cemetery just beyond the burrow's grounds. He rested peacefully between both sets of his grandparents. The only thing Ron said to Hermione all afternoon was that he was glad Fred wasn't alone.

Ron cried his last few tears for Fred that night into Hermione's neck as their feet dangled off the dock over the creek in the backyard. The blustery midnight wind whipped Hermione's hair and dried both their faces. They talked for hours and Hermione felt a weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders. She felt almost lighthearted at Ron's sudden urge to talk about silly things. She indulged every topic as if it were the most interesting thing Ron had ever said. He deserved the distraction.

"The _point_ of trading chocolate frog cards is to one-up the next bloke. If you have to coolest wizard cards than people will trade anything for them. Plus, you have to complete sets. The thrill of the hunt, isn't it? It's wicked cool…I mean, if you're eleven, that is."

A large clap of thunder split through their discussion and Hermione jumped in response. Ron let out a hearty laugh at Hermione's fright. Hermione hadn't heard him laugh in weeks and wanted to remember it for always, even if it was at her expense. That laugh marked the end of Ron's grieving and the beginning of resurgence. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. They watched the lightning chase itself across the sky and she jumped whenever the thunder barked, each time receiving a giggle and a protective squeeze from Ron. Her bare feet swayed above the water and she struggled to pull all of her now too long hair into a ponytail.

Ron seemed to be studying her. "You're beautiful." Hermione's breath hitched in her chest and Ron tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Nobody had ever really said that to her before and she had no idea what to do with it. She blushed ferociously.

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled at her and she playfully pushed her shoulder into his. All of the small kisses that day had been tragically wonderful to Hermione. Ron had chased each of them with an apologetic look, like he felt guilty for stealing the small kisses he needed before giving her the kiss she deserved. "I haven't forgotten my promise, Hermione. Do you remember? About kissing you properly." Hermione smiled. She'd never admit to Ron that she fell asleep most nights thinking up dozens of proper-kiss scenarios, all of which left her giddy and her stomach tingling. But they all needed time to sort out their feelings, to gain a new sense of safety, and to experience a bit of normalcy. That had to take precedence.

He pulled his eyes from hers toward the dark water below him.

Her smile faded and her eyebrows contorted. "Hey, what is it?" She said, squeezing his hand.

"You deserve better than this." He sighed.

"Ronald, what are you on about?"

"Well, I mean I…you deserve everything to be perfect. I don't want you to get frustrated or…or give up on this," he motioned between them with his free hand, "on us."

Hermione rubbed her hand over his knee, "It hasn't even crossed my mind as an option. I've fancied you for quite a while so it's going to take a bit more than this to deter me." She pulled back to look into his eyes. Something had connected between she and Ron over the years that was magical, even by wizarding world standards. "So, don't ever think things like that again, got it? I'm not in any rush and I'm certainly not going anywhere. I needed you this past week."

Ron chuckled sheepishly. "You've been _my_ savior. I can't even imagine how I must have acted." Once again Hermione saw the faintest glint of shame in his eyes.

She leaned in and placed a tiny kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"You're amazing, Ron."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the approaching storm kick up even more wind.

Ron broke the silence. "So…you're not in any rush, huh?"

She looked at him, a bit confused. "Well, erm…no? No. We both need to sort out other things and…we're going to have all the time in the world now. So…no need to rush. Don't you think?"

A smile lifted from the corner of his mouth. "Well, I mean, _I'm_ in a _little bit_ of a rush! I'd be bloody thrilled to snog you good, Hermione and well, I need to before you decide some other bloke should." They both began to laugh and with perfect timing the downpour began. Hermione and Ron struggled to stand amidst the laughter and the rain. Ron shouted into the sky, looking bewildered. "You know what this means, aye?" Ron shouted over the storm and lifted his hands into the rain. Hermione shook her head. "Late night Quidditch in the rain! Nothing like it! It was Fred's favorite!" Hermione smiled into the night and the pair took off racing toward the house to help gather Ron's siblings.


	3. THREE

**Chapter Three**

Ron felt like a right celebrity as entered the most expensive private box at the Quidditch World Cup. Admirers all around him clapped as he, Harry, and Hermione took a seat and ordered a round of Butterbeer and several shots of Firewhiskey. The three raised their glasses to toast a Chudley Cannon victory. Merlin, he was beyond proud to see Hermione, his stunning girlfriend, wearing orange. Behind Hermione's curls Ron realized that his entire family was there as well, downing shots and passing around high-fives. The Universal Quidditch League had invited Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the finals as guests, a fine gesture of gratitude for saving the wizarding world. They never mentioned tickets for his family as well. What a wonderful surprise!

Ron gawked at the scene before him. Fred in Chudley Cannon orange? After all these years of arguments had Fred finally decided to root for the right team? Ron pulled back to playfully slug him in the arm but found that his hand went straight through Fred's skin, as if he were made of smoke. Every smiling face in the entire stadium was immediately erased and all the noise went silent. Fred looked at Ron with complete hysterical fear. When he spoke his voice boomed for all to hear. "How could you? They weren't supposed to know my secret. You've given me away!"

Ron looked panicked. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He looked around, desperate for the others to help him. They stood staring at Ron as if he had delivered the Avada Kedavra curse at his own brother. He whipped around toward Hermione, desperately seeking answers, seeking comfort. He reached for her hand and she too was untouchable. Hermione fell as if violently punched by Ron's touch before erupting in a ball of smoke that engulfed his vision.

Ron woke with a start, sweat pouring from his brow. His vision struggled to clear itself and he willed his breathing to steady. Outside his window the sky was still dark. Ron could even make out the twinkling orbs that littered the night. He must have been sleeping for hours but the sun had yet to rise. He turned onto his side to check the sleeping form next to him. Hermione had taken to sleeping next to Ron since their return; sneaking up to his room from Ginny's long after the house had gone silent. They found it was the only way to get a good night's rest and Ron was bloody thrilled to hear his door creak open and closed and feel her lift up the covers and crawl into bed next to him.

A week or so after Hermione had begun this they woke to find Harry was slipping away also. Once, he and Hermione actually passed each other in the hallway outside Ginny's bedroom and exchanged knowing looks. But neither Ron or Ginny verbalized these nightly swaps. Hermione and Harry meant no disrespect to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and, although Ron insisted that his father was wise to them and was fine with it, Hermione was secretly terrified of what Mrs. Weasley's reaction might be.

Hermione looked so peaceful when she slept in his bed, and so sexy, if he was being honest. He brushed her hair to the side to take in the sight of her. She had on a small, white tank top and something Muggles called 'bicycle shorts'. They were bloody brilliant, hugging her hips and showing off enough leg to make Ron's eyes roll to the back of his head when she entered the room. He felt himself becoming excited and decided he needed a quick distraction. He illuminated his wand and picked up a copy of this season's quidditch preview magazine, flipping mindlessly through the pages.

What seemed like an eternity later, Ron's attention was pulled from his magazine toward what sounded like soft whimpering. He dropped his hands to look at Hermione. She began to jerk violently, looking restrained by Ron's blankets. Her brow was furrowed in pain and she began to moan, as if she were crying in her dream and her real-world body was picking up the physical slack. He reached his hands to her arms to restrain her. "Hermione."

Her eyes jerked open and she instinctively went to reach for her wand. "Shhhh. No, no. It's alright. You're having a nightmare. You're okay. I'm here."

Hermione seemed to shake off her dazed look rather quickly and immense relief washed over her face. She sat up, wrapping her arms around Ron's waist and squeezing him tightly. "My parents." She whimpered through misty eyes. "I dreamt I couldn't reverse the memory charm. It was so real. I ruined them."

"Hermione, that's not possible."

"What if it is? Or what if I reverse them properly but they hate me for what I did to them?"

"Also not possible." He reassured her, rocking her gently. Ron thought he might tell her about his dream of Fred but decided against it. Hermione had given him all the time he needed to accept Fred's death. She knew he wasn't over it; he doubted he would ever be over it, but she had stood by him without mentioning a word about her parents' rescue. Ron knew she did so because she felt it would add more stress to his life. He suddenly felt like the world's most selfish git. He was lucky enough to know the fate of all of his family members and here Hermione sat, quietly wondering about her own. Ron decided in a split-second.

"We're leaving tomorrow to find your parents." Hermione pulled back and he looked directly into her gorgeous chocolate eyes. Something about telling Hermione Granger what to do still scared him but he'd be damned if she was going to wait a day longer to wonder. He'd be damned if she would do it alone, as well. To his relief she smiled, releasing new tears for a much different reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stood still as a statue; wand in hand and holding her breath as her parents gazed around the kitchen they didn't know was theirs. It was like they were blinking away a daydream; their eyes suddenly free from an invisible blindfold.

"Hermione, dear?" Her mother whispered, looking quite frightened at something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "What's this about?" Ron watched Hermione's hand came to rest upon her heart. He heard a great breath escape her. So far, so good. They remembered her. He stood back in the corner, unable to believe how much Hermione sounded like her mother. It was eerie to hear how similarly they formed words. He watched as Hermione's mother pulled her into a crushing hug. "You've become too skinny, dear. And…your face. Why, you look so…grown up. Why…it's so strange but I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages. Has it been that long since Easter?"

Hermione cringed. Her mother was about to find out that the holiday she referred to was now the Easter before last. She would soon know how much time had passed in the blink of an eye. "Do you feel alright, mum? Dad?"

"Young lady, where are we?" Her father spoke, examining the room.

"Please, have a seat, both of you. You sure you don't have a headache?" Hermione insisted.

Ron slowly took a step into the room, thinking now would be a good time to announce his presence. Hermione's mother stood up, "Goodness! Ronald!" She went to hug him tightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger." He said with depleted breath. He turned toward Mr. Granger and offered his hand. "Sir." Hermione blushed a bit at their formal contact.

Hermione's mother sat back into her chair and scrutinized the pair of them. "Hermione, love, now I _know_ something is amiss. Ron, you've grown a good three inches taller than when I last saw you, and with facial hair as well. I know boys grow up quickly but my goodness!"

Hermione sighed. "I can explain everything." She began, feeling her stomach drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That wasn't so awful, was it?" Ron suggested hopefully. He and Hermione sat on the grass in the backyard, staring up at the amazing Australian night sky. Her parents had gone to bed hours ago but Hermione and Ron were still on London time.

"I can't say I enjoyed seeing my father cry." She said regretfully.

"Blimey, Hermione. The man got a bit misty, he didn't cry. I reckon it's a lot to take in, when you tell a bloke his only daughter has become a war hero, isn't it? I'm sure he was feeling confused and concerned, maybe angry, and then just bloody relieved."

"How can one person feel all that at once?" She said with a sly smile.

"Oh ha-ha. How long've you been waiting to use that gem, then?" He said sarcastically. Hermione tickled him in his ribs playfully and they both stood quickly, laughing but poised to tickle each other mercilessly. Hermione made several weak attempts to get at his sides again but his giant arm span easily enveloped her. He locked her arms behind her back and spoke softly into her ear. "Are you happy, love?"

She turned into his arms, facing him once again. Magic…true magic was hearing him refer to her as 'love'. "So happy. Thank you for everything, Ron. I really needed you." She placed a small kiss on his lips.

Ron pulled back, placing his palm against her cheek. Hermione's memory quickly returned her to that moment in the infirmary, and a promise.

"Do you…still need me?" They stood there momentarily, drinking in every detail of each other's faces. Hermione nodded. There was an unspoken conversation occurring, one that told them this would be the moment, the start of the rest of their lives. Both Ron and Hermione completed the tasks necessary to rebuild their families and for the first time they felt their lives were free from any restrictive obligations. Worry, responsibility, hesitation…they flew away from them with a single gust of Australian wind. The only thing left undone, the reason they fought in the war, was standing in front of them.

Ron pushed his face toward Hermione and placed a kiss to her lips so tender she almost called for him to catch her. An agonizing second later their lips met completely. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek as his lips danced over hers. Ron nibbled at her top lip and Hermione could not believe how amazing this felt, how amazing he made her feel. They rotated their faces like they had been born to kiss each other, perfectly in synch. Ron deepened the kiss and Hermione soon felt his tongue lapping at her lips, desperate for permission to enter. She moaned in response and parted her jaw. Her hands held onto his muscular shoulders to balance her faltering knees. Hermione felt his tongue roaming around her mouth and too soon Ron tore away from her. He began a hungry trail of kisses down her collar bone, nipping at her skin every now and then. Hermione thought she would surely faint if he kept this up. She felt his fingers trace where his lips had just been, wandering over her neck and into her curly hair. If she were to remain standing, she needed support. In a frenzy she noticed a tree not five feet behind them. She kissed Ron and pulled him back with her until the pair crashed against the tree, never once losing their pace. Their lips met again and again and Hermione felt Ron pushing against her, kissing with such urgency, as if to claim his territory. It was enough to knock the air from her lungs and drive her wild inside. She parted for air, moving her face into the hand that had been tangled in her hair a second before. Acting on raw instinct she opened her mouth and bit at his stretched palm, alternating with feather-light kisses.

Ron spoke. "God, Hermione." She smiled at his reaction and turned to meet his adoring gaze. She reached her arms around his neck and hugged him. He lifted her off the ground and squeezed her tightly. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He said, kissing her temple.

"Me too." She smiled and playfully grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the house, up the stairs, and into the guest bedroom. Addressing the room with her wand she muttered a quick silencing charm and turned out the lights.


	4. FOUR

*Author's note. So, these chapters are getting longer and longer. I started this as a One-shot but the ideas kept coming to me and so I apologize to those who began it thinking it'd be a quick, five-minute read and I thank those of you who've stuck with it and even reviewed! But be warned, I'm not sure how long this sucker will end up being. I really appreciate it.

Chapter Four

Hermione manually flipped on the desk light in her quiet bedroom. The purple walls seemed to blaze against the setting sun, the Muggle posters and photographs that littered the wall still seemed strangely tranquil to her. Pig had just arrived, rapping at her window. She gave him a few courtesy pets, although her real focus was on the parchment the tiny owl had brought with him.

'_Hermione,_

_I'm just going to come right out and say it, I miss you like mad! I can hardly sleep without you next to me, guess in some way I got spoiled last year.' _

Hermione stopped reading and smiled, very glad that Ron was having trouble sleeping. Even though she was grateful to be spending some time in her large, cozy childhood bed, she felt the exact same way. She had yet to feel refreshed in the morning, not since she spent her last night next to Ron two weeks ago. She would have not admitted it to him, though, and was surprised at his revelation.

'_Hope you're having fun with your parents. Everyone here is fine, still adjusting. I've been helping George with the shop since you left and it's been bloody crazy but we're both glad for the distraction. Also, Harry and I got letters from the Ministry. We've both been officially accepted to Auror training, which starts Sept. 9__th__. They're even going to pay for our housing! That was the bit I was most excited about. Harry and I are going to begin looking for flats tomorrow. We're thinking someplace outside Hogsmeade, that way we can be sure to meet you and Ginny up when you have breaks. By the way, is McGonagall planning to hold you lot to the same rules as normal 7__th__ years? You are of age after all.'_

Hermione hadn't thought about this and wondered if the new Headmistress had considered it either. She was, as Ron had put it, of age; almost nineteen years old. Would she be permitted to leave the castle grounds more often than an underage student? What if she wanted to meet Ron and Harry for a butterbeer one night? Or spend the night with Ron? Would her adult status give her special privileges or would the fact that Hogwarts would be accommodating extra students be all the more reason to obey the rules? Hermione blushed inwardly. Thinking of leaving Hogwarts to drink alcohol was so…frivolous! Never mind that, all the things she might do with Ron in an empty flat was enough to shake her to her core. She smiled and quickly let the thought go to continue reading.

'_I know you weren't planning on leaving your parents until Kings Cross but I wondered if you might come out the night before? Thought it'd be nice to take you out to dinner, a proper date. Plus, I'd love to spend a bit of time with you before you leave for school, just in case McGonagall doesn't give a Goblin's arse that you're of age and I have to get used to only seeing you once every few months. (Merlin, that'd be rough!)_

_I know you've probably already made plans with your mum and dad and I understand if you can't make it, just wanted to put it out there. If you're up for it meet me at Potion 9 in Diagon Alley at 7. Let me know either way._

_Thinking about you,_

_Ron'_

She laughed out loud. A proper date, how could she say no to that? The past few months had been so chaotic they hadn't managed to go out together. To be fair, she hadn't even thought about it. Through all of the madness she had been perfectly satisfied just being able to snog him whenever she liked. Hermione altered her day's plans in a fraction of a second. She tore out of her room and down the stairs, hoping that her mother would be in the mood for a day of shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione gazed around at the luxurious décor of the candle-lit restaurant. What was Ron playing at? This was breathtaking, and far too extravagant. Her insides flipped. "Miss?" a server broke her attention.

"Oh, yes. I'm meeting someone here."

The server nodded knowingly. "Mr. Weasley, correct?"

Hermione's brows shot up in surprise. "Why, yes. How…"

The server smiled, "Excuse me, Miss Granger. I didn't mean to pry, it's just that…well, I recognized you both from the papers…you're very famous. I'm pretty sure the whole the restaurant watched him walk in. And now, here_ you_ are. We sat Mr. Weasley in our most private booth. Right this way."

Hermione followed as the server led her through beautiful couples who were eating beautiful meals. Each grew silent as she passed, watching her with wonder. She smoothed her short black shirt and adjusted her crème, silk top, trying to keep her eyes forward. '_You're very famous'_, the server's words echoed in her brain. Famous? She never thought about it like that. She had been interviewed, her picture had been taken, but everyone's had. It was at then that Hermione realized the enormous affect of the last year's events. They had been fighting for each other, for their home; all very personal things. She fought for her parents, her school, her friends, and for her and Ron, without ever broadening her scope. She hadn't realized then that their success brought about the survival of the whole of the wizarding world. Each and every wizard they passed from now on would probably feel gratitude toward them. Hermione felt unworthy.

"Here you are, Miss Granger. Enjoy." The server swept to the side and the concerning dialog crashing around in her mind was immediately silenced. Hermione saw Ron stand from the booth, looking dashing in a dark suit, holding his arms wide open.

"My God, Hermione. You're bloody beautiful." He swept her up into a hug before she could respond. Ron placed a kiss on her neck before pulling back and kissing her properly. Hermione felt her stomach flip-flop. They had only been apart for three weeks while she was away with her parents, but she somehow felt as if this was their first kiss all over again.

They broke apart and sat, both grinning foolishly. They ordered food and butterbeer, and even a celebratory round of firewhiskey. They toasted to Hermione being a 7.5th year at Hogwarts and Ron being accepted into Auror training. Hermione told him how the server called her famous and Ron gave a colorful reenactment of a child asking him for an autograph the other day. Hermione almost cried from laughter. She told him how long it had taken her to pack for school and that it took even longer for her parents to say goodbye.

"I hope they aren't angry at me for stealing you away a day early." Ron said through mouthfuls of steak.

"Not at all. Mum had to talk to Dad a bit, but he came around."

"Blimey, Hermione. What does your Dad think of me, then?"

"It's not you, Ronald. It's just the simple fact that his little girl wants to spend time with another man, is all. It's natural. He adores you!" She added reassuringly, flattered at Ron's desire to impress her father.

Hermione's stomach froze a bit when the check arrived. She had known Ron so long and didn't want him to think he had to impress her by spending money. "Let me help you with that, Ron."

"Don't be daft! I invited you out. And you better get used to it." He countered, looking slightly offended.

"And I appreciate it. This has been so much fun, but Ron, it can't be cheap." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"It isn't," he said truthfully, "and I'm glad because you're worth it. Plus, I've got some extra money, helping George these past few weeks. And, Harry and I found flats at a wicked price. He'll be living just above me. It'll be close to you as well".

"I'm so excited." She grinned, happy to see Ron looking so confident.

"Me too. Finally, feels like things are coming together, aye?"

Hermione nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Ron and Hermione strolled hand-in-hand along a darkened Diagon Alley, looking into windows of stores that had long since closed for the night. The street was deserted except for a pair of middle-aged witches who starred as they past. Hermione was being to think she understood what Harry had been going through all these years. She strolled along, eagerly listening as Ron went on and on about the training he was expecting to receive his first week. When they reached the end of the street, he led her to the nearby bench without missing a beat. They sat and Hermione draped her legs over Ron's lap, glad to be off her feet.

She broke into his talking without thinking. "I'll miss you, Ron."

He turned toward her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I'll miss you too. I hope McGonagall lets you out whenever you please. If not, well, poor Pig is going to get one hell of a workout with the way I'm going to be writing you." Hermione laughed. She was so excited to return to school but she knew things wouldn't be the same without Ron and Harry. Ron's voice broke her thoughts. "I've gotten you something." He sounded nervous.

Hermione smiled, although her brow was furrowed in confusion. "What? Ron, why are you buying me things?"

"Oh, come off it. It's my job now, isn't it? To spoil you a bit, I mean. Besides, it's nothing really, I wish I could give you more...and if you don't like it, I understand… and…"

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione playfully shook his forearm to refocus him.

"Right." He pulled a long, slender box from inside his jacket and handed it to her. Hermione could see the fear in his eyes, hoping against hope that she would love whatever was in the box. She already loved whatever it was. Slowly she pulled the box open and a small necklace was revealed. It was a single ruby that hung from a dainty golden chain. "Gryffindor colors. I know you look good in them." He whispered shakily.

Hermione felt her eyes become misty. She was speechless. Ron continued. "I wanted you to have something from me to keep close to you while we are apart. I hope you think it's…you know…romantic."

Hermione looked into his bright blue eyes. Even through the dark night they seemed to be glowing. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Ron…it's the _most_ romantic thing. It's perfect. I'm going to wear it all the time." She quickly pulled the necklace from its box and fastened the clasp around her neck. "What do you think?" She asked leaning away from him.

Ron pulled back a bit to take in the sight of her. If he weren't sitting down he might have tumbled from the pride he felt seeing her in the necklace he chose, smiling. He brought his hand to her cheek and looking into her eyes. He took in a gulp of air. "I'm in love with you."

Hermione's smile raced from her face, leaving her with an expression of shock. Her instinct was to question what he had just said. She had, after all, dreamed of him saying those words for years. Still, she hadn't expected him to say it in response to her necklace. She smiled once more, feeling her eyes becoming misty and willing them not to spill over. "I'm in love with you too, Ron." She pulled him close and kissed him slowly. "I love you," she said confidently, placing her forehead against his. She couldn't believe they were finally saying it out loud. After all they'd been through the moment felt beautifully unreal.

He pulled her off the bench and into a hug, spinning her in circles, "I love you so much." She could feel Ron smiling into her hair and was sure he knew she was grinning as well. "How did I get so lucky? Me? Hermione Granger loves me!" He yelled into the night at nobody, at the world.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was the day the train was due to leave for Hogwarts and the Ministry sent security to Platform 9 ¾ to prevent journalists from bombarding the quartet with questions and photographers from hiding in garbage cans for juicy pictures. Their families did not join Harry and Ron to see Hermione and Ginny off as was the Ministry's suggestion, assuming that the less people they had to see safely in, the better. Hermione preferred it this way. She would feel a bit awkward saying goodbye to Ron properly if her father was there.

They passed through the crowd of waiting photographers outside the station like proper celebrities, trying to shield their eyes from the blinding flash of the cameras.

One reporter called out with desperation. "Mr. Potter. Any truth to the rumor that Minister Shaklebolt has requested you as his second in command?"

To the thrill of the crowd of reporters who collectively silenced themselves, Harry stopped momentarily, his arm resting securely on Ginny's shoulders. "None at all, sir."

"The Ministry has registered you and Mr. Weasley under Initial Employee status. Can you tell us in what capacity you'll be working for the Ministry?" Someone yelled from the back.

"Ehm…I can't say…but definitely not politics." Ron watched Harry chuckle and the couples continued their way through the crowd.

A man nearby yelled, "Hermione! Hermione! Any comment to the announcement that Viktor Krum is giving up his Quidditch contract and leaving Bulgaria to be with you?"

"Complete rubbish, that is!" Ron spoke at the reporter, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze. "Krum bloody wishes." He spoke under his breath.

"Ginerva, how does it feel to have the world's most famous wizard as your boyfriend?"

All other shouts were ignored as they were ushered through the rest of the crowd by several Aurors, who had to use more than muscle to hold the journalists back. All four entered the scarlet train at the nearest possible entrance, the boys toting the girls' trunks behind them. They walked the length of the train and they settle their things in an empty compartment, never mentioning the pandemonium they had just gone through. Ron said goodbye to Ginny and Harry to Hermione, and several minutes later Hermione and Ron stood alone near the end of the platform, far from any prying eyes. She didn't feel ready to say goodbye.

The train whistled loudly, reminding Hermione that she didn't have a choice. Smoke surrounded them as they embraced. Hermione felt his crushing embrace and hoped she would remember it forever. Ron pulled back to place a tender kiss on Hermione's lips.

"I love you, Mione."

"I love you too, Ron." She stepped up onto the train and leaned down for one last hug.

Ron blushed as he spoke into her neck, "Write me tonight, alright?"

"I will, I promise." A warning signal sounded, letting everyone know the train was departing. Hermione let go of him and stood in the doorway grasping her necklace. Why was it so bloody hard to say goodbye to him? Logic told her she would see him in four weeks but her heart seemed only to know that she hadn't kissed him for five seconds. She pushed past the sensation as the train gave its first lurch forward. Ron took a few jogging steps along her and jumped for one last kiss and before Hermione knew it, she was back in the compartment happily chatting with Ginny. Although it would be much different this time around, she was on her way back to Hogwarts.


End file.
